Monoamine oxidase exists in two catalytic variants, MAO A and MAO B. The basis for these activities being explored using extensively purified enzymes from bovine and murine sources. These will include characterization of the enzyme proteins by biochemical (e.g., comparisons of peptide fragment) and immunochemical techniques. Studies concerning the biosynthesis and assembly of MAOs will also be studied.